resistancefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Juggernaut
The Juggernaut project or, Project Juggernaut as it came to be known, is a highly confidential military project entirely devoted to creating super-soldiers that could easily deal with the Chimera. The idea came about after the invasion of Great Britain. The remnants of the United European Defence and their greatest scientists worked tirelessly to find strong and fearless soldiers. After weeks of searching for such soldiers, the remains of the German government contacted the other European nations and brought the idea to them. A short instance of disagreement then inevitable acceptance was the beginning of Project Juggernaut. The UED began searching for candidates, mostly orphaned children, and began a process that would turn them into genetic war machines. Testing After finding a total of 15,000 candidates, the UED began Project Juggernaut, a project that would use a massive amount of the UED's cumulative money in order to bring their greatest hope to fruition. Physical Most of the candidates for the Juggernaut Project were young children between the ages of nine and sixteen. Malnourished, cold, and alone, the children were recruited with promises of food, family, and safety. After being taken by the UED, the candidates go through physicals to see if they are physically able to go through the process. After recieving these tests, the candidates are given food, clothes, and a place to sleep. They are also given identification numbers that are tattooed to the back of their heads and their forearms. Then, they go through weight training and conditioning to build physical strength. Immunity Unlike the Russians, the UED was able to gain a basic understanding of how the Chimeran infection process begins and what makes it happen. Through hundreds, if not thousands of tests, the UED was able to create a sort of immunization vaccine. The vaccine is created through an extremely complex and expensive process, limiting the amount able to be currently created in 1949. The antivirus is injected into the candidates who begin to show signs of genetic alteration, similarly to the Cloven. Fear overtakes some of the scientists with fear that they coul become Cloven but the fear is quickly abandoned when the candidates act calmly and are responsive. From immunity injections, the project advances to the Genetic Augmentation stage. Genetic Augmentation After being vaccinated, the candidates move on to genetic enhancement. The Germans have been experimenting with genetic engineering since before the Great War and have created a final product. The product was known as Gene Auging. Gene Auging was used on the candidates, injecting them with high amounts of drugs and serums which ultimately began to change how they appear, communicate, act, and think. The Genetic Augmentation phase is also the phase that the candidates are seperated into different categories. All of the candidates increased in size and strength but some more than others. Also, some gained special attributes that made them unique amongst their colleagues. The categories detail what kind of alterations they will recieve for the remainder of the Juggernaut process. The candidates are seperated based on age. Implants After the Genetic Augmentation, the candidates recieved implants to their heart, lungs. Devices are attached to their hearts to increase the hearts size and blood flow, reducing the risk of cardiac arrest and other heart problems. They recieve lung augmentations to increase the respiratory systems functionality. These changes to the candidates inatomy reduced the likelihood of exhaustion and increased their vitality. These implants were dangerous for some, particularly those with previous conditions like asthma and heart murmurs. Candidates also recieved other slight implants like an injection jack on their forearms in which allowed for a pumpind device to easily inject drugs or medicine into the candidates bloodstream. From the implant process, candidates began the hardest phase of all; the Grafting process. Grafting The candidates, after recieving all previous augmentations, now stood at a minimum of 6 1/2 feet and a maximum of 7 feet tall at young ages. At this point, the Grafting phase begins. The candidates had a tight temperate suit grafted to their skin which utilized reverse-engineered Chimera technology. The suit kept the body at a comfortable moderate temperature. Then a heavy armored suit is grafted, giving the candidate extreme protection. If it were not for the Genetic Augmentations, the candidates would feel intense pain, however, the feeling of pain has been extremely reduced. Classifications The Juggernauts are then officially put into their classes and enter combat. Each class has a particular purpose and different appearance. Some Juggernauts do not fall into a particular class but have skills from the different class and are, for the most part, stronger. These Juggernauts fall into the Liberator class. *Monolith *Behemoth *Berserk *Liberator Category:Factions